The Tale Of the Wanderers
by gunner the 7th
Summary: The Lone Wanderer and the Courier, two people that changed the world in there old respective ways. But what will happen when their paths cross and they are sent on an adventure together? M Lone Wanderer X F Courier. Regularly updated.
1. Prologue

The Tale of the Wanderers

Description: The Lone Wanderer and the Courier, two people that changed the world in there old respective ways. But what will happen when their paths cross and they are sent on an adventure together? M Lone Wanderer X F Courier. Attempted epic length, First story on this account.

Prologue, chapter 0

War…War never changes. The great war in the year 2277 proved that. The war caused mass destruction and years of radiation and black nothingness. Eventually the vaults started opening, some didn't make it, others were lucky. They spread out across the world and began settling around the various wastelands.

One of those vaults, vault 101 never reopened, until the Lone Wanderer and his father that is. The father went first, leaving without word nor warning of why or when. The Lone Wanderer himself only found out when alerted by his long time best friend of his other friends, Jonas', death and the fact that the Overseer, the leader of the vault, had gone made with power. The Lone Wanderer fought his way out of the vault and went on an epic quest to find his father, which evolved into a quest to decide the future of the capital wasteland as a whole. The Lone Wanderer sacrificed himself into the purifier but was revived two weeks later, continuing his campaign on the Enclave.

He succeeded after turning the Enclave's own weapon on them, the orbital strike system, and destroying their last remaining headquarters, the land crawler. Afterwards he became a full time Brotherhood of Steel knight, eventually becoming Paladin of the brotherhood. His name, Alexander Grant or Alex. He lived in peace until he was called upon again. To a new mission.

Meanwhile another hero, the Courier, had risen from the grave after cheating death once. She defended good springs from an attack on a rag tag gang of convicts, the Powder Gangers. She earned the gratitude of everyone there, having repaid their kindness. She left for Primm on a search for the man who shot her, Benny, In Primm she aided the town in finding law and order by reprogramming the protectetron by finding the correct parts. She traveled through Nipton where she met the Legion for the first time, she played it nice with them but in the end never did aid them.

She traveled through Novac, meeting Craig Boone a New California Republic sniper, she recruited him and set off on her quest. She ran through Boulder City and promptly helped both the NCR and the Great Khans, afterwards she headed straight for New Vegas, the heart of all her dilemmas. She met and killed Benny and took the platinum chip without anyone noticing. She found Yes Man there, she recruited him and took over New Vegas by killing Mister house and becoming friends with every faction deemed appropriate.

When the battle finally came, both the Legion and the New California Republic were shell shocked to be attacked by an army of Securitrons upgraded to be fitting military servants. She and the Securitrons fought their way through both sides, causing a mass of bodies to pile up. In the end the last man to fall was the NCR General, General Oliver. He was thrown off the dam, and was buried with everyone else that died in the NCR. The legion graveyard, being exactly on the opposite. While both factions still had larger armies, they wouldn't be coming back…anytime soon at least. She became overlord of New Vegas, being renown for finally freeing the Mojave Wasteland, she parted ways with Boone, him taking up his old NCR beret and heading to California to reenlist. The Courier herself is named Elizabeth Jensen, or Liz and this was the end of the first chapter of her story. This is where our story picks up, whereas everything seems quite, it is the exact opposite, logged in these pages is the story of the two people destined to change the world for the betterment of everyone. This is The Tale Of the Wanderers.

A/N: Well that is the prologue to my story which I intend to be epic length, the prologue is setting up that BOTH of the characters are very good karma based. I intend relationships to be set on a realistic base they won't grow together over the course of a chapter or two, rather it will take a while longer and a few more adventures together for them to get together. There MIGHT be extra pairings along the way but those are a surprise. Considering this is post Fallout 3 and New Vegas this will be a new storyline and I am open to suggestions for "quests" they can go on together. Remember to Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 1, Set Stage

The Tale of The Wanderers

Chapter 1, Set Stage.

Alexander Grant, the famous Lone Wanderer, was currently at his house in Megaton. He had been given the house after saving the town from an evil man named burke and disarming the bomb centered in town. The Wanderer was standing over a crafting table, hammering away on a weapon he had been working on for awhile. It was a Deathclaw gauntlet, from the moment he killed his first Deathclaw he had been trying to create a gauntlet. He only recently managed to scavenge the last piece of the puzzle and was almost finished with it.

He had just finished and had set down the craftsman hammer he had onto the table when a knock at his door was heard. Alex had no idea who it could be, people had stopped knocking on his door every two minutes over a year ago so it couldn't be a normal wastelander. He opened the door to see an initiate of the brotherhood standing there. "Paladin Grant, Elder Lyons has requested you to meet him at the citadel in three days." The Initiate spoke quickly before running off, not giving Alex a chance to say yes. Alexander logged it so he would remember, in his pipboy before shutting the door.

-Three days later, The Citadel, 7:00 AM-

Alex was sitting in the meeting hall with Elder Lyons, he had arrived about an hour earlier and had immediately been told to go there. Things had been in colder atmosphere since Sarah Lyons had gone missing over a year ago, Elder Lyons was still doing everything in his power to search for her, not wanting to believe she was dead. So ever since it was almost always all business with him. The Elder spoke in a firm yet gentle tone, the tone Alex was used to. "Alexander, we received word that our brothers in Nevada have been forced into hiding thanks to a group known as the New California Republic, we are sending you along with a virtibird pilot to their location so you may help them regain power." Alex tried to keep the shocked look out of his face as the Elder Finished, luckily he had his power armor helmet on so all the Elder could see was the helmet's face.

It was midday when Alex was heading to Nevada with a pilot, Alex was looking back, the wasteland that he had saved, quickly leaving his site. He sighed looking ahead, not knowing what to expect in Nevada, complete foreign territory to him. It also nerved him to know he would be dealing with the Western Brotherhood, which had completely different ideals then Lyons. He sat on one of the seats and waited for the journey to be over.

-New Vegas, 10:00 AM-

The overlord of New Vegas, Elizabeth Jensen, was standing at the top of the Lucky 38, overlooking New Vegas, which had begun thriving more than it ever would have under Mr. House. The NCR and Caesar's Legion had long since been nothing but folk tales in the Mojave and with the securitron army, it was going to stay that way. Life hadn't been smooth sailing for Elizabeth still as being overlord of a city wasn't exactly a' party all the time' job.

She had to deal with politics mostly. With the different factions coming to New Vegas monthly to meet and discuss recent events. The most recent meeting had been about reports of people swearing they have been seeing Legion camps close to the East, and NCR camps to the West. Elizabeth had been sending squads of securitrons there sense then and hadn't thought about it again.

She was about to head down to the presidential suite she still used, but then she spotted something peculiar, a Virtibird flying across the Mojave. There hadn't been sighting of Viritbirds since the Enclave Remnants left to another wasteland. She was going to order it to be tracked when she saw it hit the ground, apparently it hit just outside of the Followers old outpost. She ordered some Securitrons to go to that location and secure what info they could before she went down to the Presidential suite to rest before having to deal with a briefing.

-Skys of the Mojave, 10:30 AM-

The pilot was frantically pressing buttons and sending transmissions while Alexander was holding on to his seat for dear life. He still had his armor on so if something happened he might just survive. Apparently something happened to their fuel supply and they had run out just short of Hidden Valley. In the Pilots attempts to keep the virtibird steady he overshot Hidden Vally, instead they were nose diving straight for an empty part of the Mojave. The Pilot gave a resigned sigh before saying quickly yet solemnly "Hold on to your seat we are going down." Then everything went black.

-Outside the abandoned Followers outpost 12:00 AM-

Alexander gave a grunt in pain as he got up and looked around, his helmet had a crack going down one of the visor areas so he could see out and his eye was exposed slightly. He looked for the Pilot, and found him dead at the controls. Alexander stayed silent there for a moment in respect before leaving the crash, stumbling out. What he didn't expect to see was a squad of five giant robots pointing guns at him. One robot spoke "Come with us sir," Having no choice but to comply, his only weapons being the Tesla cannon and a laser rifle, both of which needed to be loaded first. They led him into an awesome site, the New Vegas Strip. One spoke up, he looked like a VERY happy robot. "Hey, hi there! We saw your plane crash and now you are required to speak with the New Vegas overlord, Miss. Elizabeth" The tone of the robot was annoying but he didn't say anything about it, not wanting to work up the robots over a snide remark. To Alex, he had just set the stage for something he wanted NOTHING to do with.

-Chapter 1 end-

Aaand that's a wrap! I worked on this for awhile and this is the result. The first few chapters will be what I come up with as they are the "Starter" chapters. Some may ask why Elder Lyons would send Alex to help a Brotherhood Chapter that doesn't need help anymore, the answer is simple, he just received the info even though it was sent over a few years ago. The brotherhood is currently doing perfectly fine. Anyways remember I am open to suggestions for chapters or "quests" for the two also remember to Read and Review!


End file.
